


An Intimate Moment

by deanandsam



Series: Backstage [16]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, M/M, Non AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Jensen loves Jared, and Dean loves Sam. But is it exactly the same love?





	An Intimate Moment

‘What are you looking at?’ Jared asked, glancing up from the guitar he was strumming. He could feel Jensen’s eyes boring into him like two green lasers.  
‘You,’ Jensen replied, his expression serious.

‘Glad you find me so fascinating.’ Jared’s tone was playful, though inwardly he was basking in Jensen’s intense scrutiny.  
‘Mm,’ Jensen hummed, ’if I added together all the hours I’ve spent just staring at you, it would probably work out to around twelve years.’  
‘Not thirteen?’ Jared pouted with a goofy smile.

‘Gotta sleep sometime, dude! Do you know how much I love you, Jared?’  
‘Kind of,’ Jared grinned. ‘Though I’m always open to as much loving as I can get.’

With feline grace, Jensen abandoned the armchair to settle in next to his lover, pulling him close.

Putting aside the guitar, Jared lifted a hand to caress Jensen’s cheek. “You’re my rock, Jen. My port in a storm. I can’t imagine how empty my life would’ve been if I hadn’t met you. I don’t know that I’d even still be acting, maybe have slinked off back home with my tail between my legs and ended up doing all else. I’ve been so lucky and I’ll never stop thanking Eric for bringing us together on the show.'

He ran a thumb over Jensen’s lips. “You’re so pretty, Jen. You could’ve had anyone you wanted. Sometimes I don’t feel I’m worthy of you.’

Jensen parted his lips, caught the caressing finger between them and sucked it into his mouth, never taking his eyes from Jared’s face.  
‘Jen,‘ Jared whispered. ‘I love you so fucking much.’

With a satisfied smile, Jensen relinquished his hold on the finger.  
‘It’s me who’s not worthy of you, Jay. You brought sunshine and laughter into my life. I’ve had all these years of love and happiness because of you, and I intend to keep on having them for the rest of my days…. and that’s only possible with you by my side.’

Jared felt the tears well up at Jensen’s declaration of love. 

But his lover wasn’t finished.  
‘You say I’m pretty, then you’re fucking beautiful, Jay.. I’m jealous of anyone who lays a hand on you or even lingers to look. You’ll never imagine the times I’ve wanted to drag you off set and lock you away from any eyes but my own.’

His voice grew even more serious. ‘I could kill for you Jay and not give a fuck. That’s how entwined you are in my soul.’  
‘Channelling your inner Dean there, Jen,’ Jared said, trying to bring the conversation back to a lighter note.

‘Not Dean. This is all me, Jensen Ackles. Though maybe there’s not all that much difference between us. He and I both love another person to folly!’  
‘Not quite the same,’ Jared declared. ‘We fuck, they don’t.’

Jensen gave a knowing smirk. ‘Don’t they? Just because the writers don’t script it doesn’t mean they don’t indulge. Just look at the ’wincest’ all over the ‘net.’ Then what was that line in the show? ‘Sam and Dean Winchester are psychotically, irrationally, erotically co-dependent on each other.’ I’m guessing there’s some pretty flagrant subtext right there.’

Snuggling in close, Jared grinned. 'I wonder which came first then, Sam and Dean’s love for each other or Jared and Jensen’s.’

‘I guess we’re just gonna have to live with that big question hanging over our heads. But sex or not I’m guessing Dean loves his brother exactly as I love you, Jared. Truly, madly, deeply, eternally.’

The End


End file.
